La apuesta
by Isaya Strife
Summary: **YAOI** Tenka decide hacer una apuesta con Sousei, todo acaba en una situación extraña que termina disfrutando.


Bueno, hacía mucho quería poner mi granito de arena en el fandom, aunque algunos me lancen crucios y tomates por hacerlo en el área del yaoi, espero logren disfrutarlo.

* * *

Tenka se despertó sintiendo un dolor punzante por todo su lado izquierdo. Apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Era algo común desde que había perdido la movilidad de ese lado. Según el doctor, era algo así como los miembros fantasmas de los amputados. Y eso era muy jodido a su parecer.

—Maldición — el sudor cubría su frente, con su mano derecha se levantó con dificultad.

— ¿Joven Tenka? — escucho la voz de Nishiki desde el otro lado de la puerta. La ninja tenía unos sentidos bastante afilados, reconoció.

—No es nada, ve a dormir — todo rastro de dolor estaba fuera de su voz. Años fingiendo tenían sus beneficios.

—Sé que le duele, — la voz femenina no dio tregua — puedo ayudarlo con la rigidez.

—Oh cariño — su voz sonó divertida — eso se oye bien, aunque creo que mi cuerpo me impide ese tipo de diversión ahora.

— ¡Joven Tenka! — no necesitaba verla, estaba seguro de que su cara estaba roja.

—Estoy bien, en serio — una nueva ola de dolor le quito el aire — ve a dormir — esta vez su voz sonó ahogada.

—Está bien; — sintió alivio ante la respuesta — sé que no quiere que sus hermanos se enteren, — no respondió ante esto — si cambia de opinión lo podemos hacer en las noches, cuando estén dormidos.

—Creo que realmente no entiendes como se oyen tus palabras — esta vez realmente se rio.

—L-Lo siento. — tartamudeo un poco — la oferta sigue en pie. Descanse joven Tenka. — entonces su presencia desapareció.

— Cielos, — suspiró — Soramaru debe tener las manos llenas contigo. — con su mano derecha empezó a masajear su lado izquierdo. Por supuesto eso no era para nada suficiente, pero no quería molestar a sus hermanos. No quería ser una carga.

Aunque seguramente ya lo fuera.

_No pienses tonterías._ Se regañó a sí mismo.

A pesar de eso entre más tiempo pasaba sentía sus ojos humedecerse. Últimamente parecía estar sensible y sentimental. No podía dejar de mirar con desprecio su propio cuerpo inútil. Para moverse debía arrastrarse como un gusano por la casa. Sus hermanos incluso habían intentado ayudarlo con eso; pero había puesto un límite allí. Un hombre necesitaba algo de dignidad para mantenerse. Aunque esta fuera del tamaño de una mostaza.

Seguiría siendo un gusano antes de un parásito. No sabía mucho de bichos, así que esperaba no fueran lo mismo.

* * *

— ¡Hermano, hora de desayunar! — el grito de Chuutaro lo despertó sobresaltado. Se había dormido a mitad del auto masaje, o el intento de este.

De nuevo se levantó sintiéndose tenso. Empezó a mover su rostro en todas las muecas que podía hacer, sintiendo como el lado izquierdo de su cara que estaba rígido, empezaba a moverse mejor. Acomodo su mano izquierda dentro de su kimono y también templo su pie izquierdo, para que no parecieran tripas sueltas de su cuerpo.

— ¡Hermano! — esta vez fue Soramaru quien lo llamó. — Chuutaro te dejará sin comida.

Tomó aire y amplió en su rostro su mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que no! — Entonces, de nuevo como un gusano, salió al encuentro de sus pequeños hermanos — ¡No lo creas! — Se reía — te falta mucho para que logres quitarme algo.

Y así un día común en la familia Kumo, luego de vencer al Orochi, dio inicio.

* * *

—Hermano es hora de tu masaje — Soramaru traía cremas y algunos paños con agua caliente.

—Cielos, — negó con la cabeza divertido — muy tarde — saco su lengua — Chuutaro ya me ayudo.

— ¿Chuutaro? — el segundo hijo parecía sorprendido.

—Sí, el niño está madurando — sonrió orgulloso — ¿no es genial?

—Sí, lo es — Soramaru sonrió tranquilo — supongo que lo haré mañana — dijo mirando las cosas en sus manos — ¿Qué harás hoy?

—Iré al pueblo, la mujer de las verduras, me pidió que pasara hoy. — mintió con soltura.

— ¿Necesitas compañía? — lo conocía lo suficiente para hacerle la pregunta, claramente no quería que Tenka sintiera que ahora era el más chico.

—Claro que no, — bufó — cuando aprendiste a hablar ya conocía toda la villa.

—Siento haber nacido después, — esta vez fue el menor quien saco la lengua — si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Claro que lo sabía. Era la habitación central de la casa, donde se realizaban todos los documentos concernientes a la familia; cosa que había hecho por casi 11 años. Pero ahora era el trabajo de su hermano, quien tenía solo 16 años, no debería ser quien cargara con la responsabilidad de la casa.

Era un inútil.

— ¡Hermano! — Chuutaro se acercó corriendo — ¿puedo hacerte hoy los masajes? — De hecho el niño sí estaba madurando, y en realidad era algo de lo que sí se sentía orgulloso. ¿Cuándo habían crecido tanto sus lindos y pequeños hermanos? Se sentía viejo.

— Soramaru te ganó. — se disculpó con gesto culpable.

— Oh, — el niño pareció decaído, casi pudo ver las orejas de perro caerse — ¿puedo hacerlo mañana?

— Claro. — de nuevo el niño pareció iluminarse.

— No lo olvides, no dejes que Soramaru me gane mañana, — el niño miro a la cocina con gesto distraído — ¡Shirasu no dejes…! — su voz se perdió al recordar de golpe la realidad.

— Yo le recordare, joven Chuutaro — Nishiki sobresalto al menor de los hermanos — lamento haberlo asustado.

— No te preocupes — se rio el niño — te pondré una campana.

— ¿Para qué? — parecía confundida.

— No importa — Chuutaro no era precisamente paciente para explicarse. Y aunque solía ser bastante razonable para su edad, en ocasiones parecía sentir que Nishiki quería ocupar el lugar de Shirasu, y eso en su cabeza, era imperdonable. — ¡Nos vemos! — arrancó a correr buscando algo en que entretenerse.

— Quiere ponerte una campanilla para que el sonido le avise donde estas. — explico el mayor, al ver aun el gesto confuso en la ninja.

— Oh, — asintió comprendiendo — si eso les hace sentir mejor.

— No, — sacudió su mano — no prestes atención, — sonrió — se acostumbrara.

— Está bien — tenía una bandeja en su mano, con lo que seguramente era un incomestible almuerzo para Soramaru. Si todos los ninjas cocinaban y comían eso, no era de extrañar que fueran tan poderosos, debían ser indestructibles para soportarlo. — Pero les mintió. — obviamente no lo iba a dejar pasar.

— Lo hice yo mismo, — desestimó — tienen cosas mejores que hacer.

— Hacerlo usted mismo solo garantiza, que está haciéndolo mal — a veces la chica parecía no conocer la piedad.

— Gracias, nunca me habían dicho algo tan lindo. — se giró con ironía.

— Estaré esperando que cambie de opinión. — la chica se inclinó y fue por Soramaru.

* * *

— ¿Nishiki? — susurró desde su habitación una noche, esperaba que la chica escuchara, no quería hablar muy fuerte como para alarmar a sus hermanos.

— ¿Joven Tenka? — suspiró aliviado cuando oyó la respuesta.

— Adelante, pasa — escucho el sonido tenia de la puerta abriéndose despacio, luego cerrándose y sus pasos al acercarse.

— ¿Joven? — parecía sorprendida. Y no era extraño, estaba allí acostado mirando al techo.

— Lo sé, — intento sonreír, pero hoy no pudo ni hacer eso — no he podido ni sentarme — una ligera risa amarga salió de su boca. — ¿Aún está tu oferta en pie?

—Por supuesto, — se arrodillo a su lado y lo ayudo a sentarse. — Debe sentirse muy mal.

— No le digas nada a ellos.

— No lo hare. — asintió aliviado.

— ¿Por qué ofreces tu ayuda? — Tenka levanto sus mangas para dar espacio. — Tú no te preocupas por mí — no había resentimiento por ello, lo entendía.

— Toda la parte superior, — pidió ella ayudándosela a quitar, dejando todo su torso descubierto. — Es cierto — lo miró a los ojos — pero es porque no lo he tratado — tomo una crema de la habitación, que le habían dado a Tenka especialmente para ello — hasta el momento, usted solo ha sido una cabeza que se asoma ocasionalmente desde su habitación.

— Bueno, sí, es cierto — rio nervioso.

— No puedo encariñarme por usted así, pero… — pareció pensar seriamente — realmente me gustaría conocerlos mejor.

— Pareces muy buena persona Nishiki, — susurró el sonriendo — a mí también me gustaría conocerte.

— Gracias Joven Tenka — la chica sonrió, ligeramente, pero lo hizo para él.

— Serás una linda esposa — susurró

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Nada — sonrió con inocencia.

* * *

—Joven Tenka, el joven Sousei vino a visitarlo. —Nishiki se acercó a él en el patio.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer?

—De hecho sí, y muchas cosas. —Líder del disuelto grupo Yamainu entró con su habitual porte arrogante. —Así que deberías agradecer la visita.

—Tan lleno de ti mismo como siempre. —empezó a moverse en la silla de ruedas hacía su habitación; estaba malditamente cansado de esas visitas. —lárgate, espero que tu orgullo pase por la puerta.

—Está bien, la entrada de tu casa es bastante grande.

—Maldito terco. —Finalmente entró a su habitación, pero cuando intentó cerrar la puerta, Sousei ya estaba impidiéndolo.

—Que grosero. —entró.

—Vete.

—Sólo quiero hablar. —Sousei levanto en su mano una botella de alcohol. —Tomemos un poco.

—Eso fue bajo, —sin embargo, ahora estaba sonriendo. —pero me gusta la idea.

* * *

—Te lo digo Sousei, —la lengua de Tenka se pegaba en su paladar. —Estoy seguro que Mutsuki es virgen.

—No digas tonterías, es imposible. —Abeno Sousei no parecía estar en mejores condiciones, sentado se balanceaba de lado a lado sin poder detenerse. — ¿Has visto los shikigamis del chico?

—Nada que ver una cosa con la otra. —El mayor de los Kumo se reía con dificultad —Sólo demuestra que lo que digo es cierto. Refleja en sus shikigamis sus deseos.

—Tendremos que hacer una apuesta. —Sousei arrugó la cara con seriedad, sino fuera por el sonrojo de la borrachera, sería su rostro diario. —Preguntémosle.

—Bien, —Tenka se rio divertido— ¿y qué apostamos? —sus ojos opacos parecieron confundidos. — ¡Ya sé! ¡Dinero, es obvio!

—Bien, si ganas te daré dinero. —Su acompañante se veía especialmente agudo. —Pero yo no quiero dinero, cuando gane, lo diré.

— ¿Eh? — se rio a las palabras del otro. —No ganarás.

* * *

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado salir de tu boca. —Mutsuki Ashiya sacudió el cabeza exasperado.

—Sólo responde, eres virgen ¿cierto? —Tenka parecía por algún motivo convencido de sus palabras.

Escucharon a alguien escupiendo algo y tosiendo con violencia, después de que los tres comprobaran que Takeda aún vivía volvieron a la conversación.

—Tenka, —el exorcista inhaló buscando paciencia. —Tengo 27 años, ¿en serio necesitas hacer esa pregunta?

—Claro, necesitas tu tiempo, es todo.

— ¿Por qué parece que crees saber la respuesta? —Mutsuki se sintió un poco ansioso ante la seguridad del Kumo.

—Estoy seguro, me doy cuenta de estas cosas. —Tenka se rio. —Hice una apuesta.

El Ashiya abrió los ojos por primera vez en la conversación debido a la sorpresa, y su mirada se posó en Sousei a su lado. Cuando vio los ojos serios de su ex capitán, supo que la situación era real y al parecer tomada muy en serio. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer que su vida sexual fuera parte de una apuesta?

—Que bajo haz caído. —Sousei entrecerró los ojos con irritación a sus palabras. —Ya es suficiente, he estado con mujeres Tenka, durante mucho tiempo y con bastantes. —Su voz era agria. —Y si esta conversación sale de nuevo, voy a maldecir tanto a tu familia que tendrán el pene de 5 centímetros hasta la generación mil.

Tenka y Sousei vieron como el exorcista salía molesto de la habitación. Kiiko se estaba riendo tanto que su cara se había puesto roja, y tal parecía que Takeda con 19 años aún no aprendía a tragar adecuadamente, porque se estaba ahogando de nuevo.

—No lo dijo en serio, ¿cierto? — el Kumo parecía nervioso.

—Creo que lo mejor es no insistir.

* * *

—Te digo, es mentira. —Tenka y Sousei estaban bebiendo de nuevo. El primero seguía negándose a creer en las palabras de su compañero.

—Eres demasiado terco. —El castaño suspiró —Nada de mencionarlo de nuevo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Hizo un puchero molesto. — Deberíamos olvidar la apuesta ¿no? Después de todo, sé que es mentira. — acorde a su personalidad Tenka era un descarado sin ningún signo de vergüenza al pedir ello. Sousei tomo un trago y sonrió arrogante.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Maldición. — chistó fastidioso. —Mutsuki mentiroso. —suspiró. —Bien, dijiste que no querías dinero.

—No, no lo quiero. —Sousei seguía bebiendo. De hecho había bebido mucho más que su acompañante.

— ¿Estás bien? —El mayor de los Kumo se arrastró hasta su lado. —No, no te ves bien.

—Sí lo estoy. —cuando fue a tomar otro trago Tenka lo detuvo.

—Es suficiente, nunca te había visto beber tanto. —se rio, la cara de Sousei estaba completamente colorada. —Te vez tierno. —Se rio con fuerza cuando lo vio arrugar las cejas. —Dejemos la apuesta para después.

—No.

— ¿Eh? —Se detuvo ante el tonó cortante. —Estás ebrio.

—No importa. — El Abeno se acercó a Tenka con seriedad. —Luego de esto quiero que pienses que sólo fue por el alcohol, ¿bien?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — miró confundido el cercano rostro de su amigo. — ¿Qué? ¿Sousei? —empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando el otro se aproximó aún más mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —De-demasiado cerca Sousei.

—Lo sé. —Tenka parecía paralizado viendo como éste se acercaba aún más, sus narices se tocaron y para él fue imposible enfocar, intento alejarse, pero la mano del otro en su nuca lo impido.

—Sousei. —se arrepintió de hablar cuando sintió que con la cercanía hablarle parecía demasiado íntimo. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron. — ¿Qué haces?

—Te voy a dar un beso. — sentir el movimiento del aire por las palabras del otro contra su rostro se llevó un poco de su cordura.

— ¿Eh? —se rio nervioso —Vamos, no puedes hablar en...

—Lo hago. —Sousei tomo con suavidad su labio inferior entre los suyos y Tenka sintió su respiración dificultarse, _¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!_

—Espera. —su voz no fue más que un susurro, pero lo labios ajenos tomaron esta vez su labio superior; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando Sousei paso su lengua en el labio atrapado. — ¿Qué? No. —Debería estar golpeando al idiota, pero en su lugar, su propia mano apretaba con fuerza el brazo ajeno. Eso no podía estarle gustando,_ ¡¿Cierto?!_ —Hablo en se… ¡ah! — no, eso no había sonado en serio para nada. _¡¿Por qué me muerdes?!_ Su labio inferior dolía hasta traer lágrimas a sus ojos, pero este ahora estaba siendo succionado. _¡Por Kami!_

—Abre la boca. —sintió el movimiento de los labios al hablar sobre los suyos.

— ¿Ah?

Cuando sintió una lengua cálida y húmeda meterse en su boca quiso golpearse el mismo. _¡Debes resistirte idiota!_ Su lengua había estado paralizada unos momentos, pero Sousei había sido paciente y lo había engatusado._ ¡Mi propia boca lo traicionó!_ Lloró internamente cuando su lengua y labios se movieron empezando a participar del beso. Su única mano buena, que antes apretaba el fuerte brazo del Abeno, ahora estaba subiendo hasta meterse en el cabello ajeno empujando la cabeza del otro hacía abajo para que se acercara más, levanto la cabeza y abrió más la boca, ambos soltaron un bajo sonido demasiado indecente para oídos menores.

Sintió un poco de saliva caer por sus mejillas y se preguntó distraídamente si deberían sentirse asqueados; entonces Sousei acarició con la lengua su paladar y un cosquilleo que subió por su columna se llevó ese pensamiento.

Más, quiero más.

* * *

Tenka Kumo, estaba de mal humor, muy mal humor. Hacía una semana el alcohol lo había hecho participar de una estupidez, bueno sólo había sido un beso, uno muy bueno, cierto; aunque nunca lo iba a decir en voz alta, ¡él no había empezado! A la mañana siguiente del incidente había ido a reclamar con enojo a su amigo, pero…

_"Lo siento mucho Tenka"_ Sousei había bajado la cabeza, hasta que su torso estuvo horizontal _"No recuerdo que paso, pero por tu cara, no creo que haya sido algo bueno"_

_"¿No recuerdas?"_ se había quedado mirando con asombro al otro.

_"Realmente lo siento, si quieres golpearme, puedes hacerlo"_ El Abeno se levantó y miraba hacia abajo, realmente parecía incómodo con la situación.

_"Honestamente quiero hacerlo"_ gruñó enojado, pero golpear a alguien por algo que no recordaba y a lo que además no se había negado, era un poco estúpido, incluso para él.

Entonces ahora estaba en su habitación hecho una furia sin saber por qué, quería ir a golpearlo por besarlo de ese modo, quería golpearlo por olvidarlo, y golpearlo… porque sí y punto.

—Estúpido Abeno. — tomó un gran trago de alcohol. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? Debería estar feliz de que hubiera olvidado ese tema, pero ¿por qué tenía que recordarlo él? ¡Era la víctima! —Maldición.

—Es muy temprano para beber. —Abeno Sousei entro a su habitación con su arrogancia acostumbrada.

— ¿Sabes? —Llamó su atención — Ahora sí quiero golpearte, ¿puedo?

—No, —se sentó frente a él con los pies cruzados —la oferta caducó.

—Maldición. —Repitió molesto bebiendo de nuevo, sin ofrecerle al otro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —miró a otro lado huraño. Sousei lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Es mi culpa?

—Sí. —lo vio arrugar su frente pensativo. —No importa, si no lo recuerdas, es mejor así.

— ¿Hice algo desagradable? —Sousei ignoró su intento de alejar el tema. Realmente quería golpearlo.

—Bueno, —apretó lo labios y suspiró. —No realmente. Sólo olvídalo. —Sirvió una copa y se la pasó —bebe.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Sí, tiene razón. —suspiró de nuevo. Tomó de vuelta la copa y se la bebió. —Joder.

—Está bien, creo que te dejaré golpearme. —el castaño cedió de repente. Tenka bajo la copa de inmediato sorprendido, y se inclinó lanzando su puño. Cuando su mano conecto, el sonido lo hizo sentir mal, se sentó de nuevo un poco sorprendido por su inmediata acción. Sousei se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, no había hecho ningún sonido de queja, casi hubiera preferido que lo hiciera; sin embargo cuando lo vio sacar la lengua para limpiar la gota de sangre en su labio se dio cuenta de que lo que quería no era golpearlo. Quería un jodido beso. _¡Había enloquecido!_

—Ay Dios. —Lanzó un quejido. Pudo ver la ceja ajena levantarse.

—Soy yo el golpeado, ¿por qué te quejas tú? —El Abeno tenía su labio un poco hinchado.

—Es tu culpa. —se lamentó. —Me hiciste más raro de lo que ya soy. —esta vez tomó directamente de la botella molesto, hasta que esta fue quitada de sus manos.

—Suficiente. —Podía ver algo borroso el rostro irritado de su amigo. Tal vez beber tan rápido no era buena idea.

—Sousei. —Llamó con voz fangosa. — Bésame. — Sintió que el otro se quedaba completamente quieto, al parecer lo había sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

—Bésame —repitió. El alcohol daba una valentía increíble, y estúpida.

Lo sintió acercarse hasta llegar a su lado, y tomar su rostro con ambas manos. Cuando iba a exigirlo por una tercera vez, lo sintió. Sí, eran sus labios, un gemido salió de su garganta y abrió la boca queriéndolo todo, de nuevo su labio fue mordido pero esta vez no se sobresaltó y cerró los suyos en el labio ajeno. Bajo su mano, el pecho ajeno vibro a su acción, le había gustado.

¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan bien?

Él siempre se había relacionado con mujeres, sabiendo que su tiempo estaba contado, había sido un poco indisciplinado y no le faltaba compañía femenina, pero esto. La mano del otro se cerró en su nuca, en un gesto posesivo que terminó calentándolo más. Entonces Sousei se separó un poco de él.

— ¿Suficiente? —tardó un poco en procesar la pregunta.

—Ni de cerca. —En sano juicio era una persona descarada, ¿Qué se podría esperar de él estando ebrio? —ven aquí. — haló el cuello de la camisa ajena y empezó otro beso, de algún modo la boca de Sousei se sentía bien, dominante, terca, firme, igual que él. Se levantó un poco olvidando su situación; cuando su cuerpo empezó a caer hacia su izquierda Sousei ya lo había sujetado contra su pecho. —Lo siento. —se rio un poco con auto despreció. —Olvide que soy un lisiado. —Cuando intento alejarse, sólo fue más apretado contra su torso ajeno. En esa posición era su rostro el que quedaba un poco arriba. — ¿Sousei?

Este le bajo la cabeza con la mano para besarlo, pero a diferencia de los anteriores se sintió más… tierno, solo usaba sus labios. Una de sus manos acarició su rostro con suavidad. Con alguien que lo sostenía con fuerza evitándole caer, Tenka se olvidó de todo y se concentró de nuevo en su boca. ¡Se estaba volviendo un maníaco de los besos!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el otro cuando se separó.

—Abre la boca. —Exigió, lo sintió sonreír, pero le dio lo que quería. Mucho mejor.

Cuando su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas ante la fricción entre sus lenguas, una ligera punzada en el vientre bajo lo alertó. ¡Se estaba excitando!

— ¿Tenka? —Sousei, lo bajo con cuidado al sentir su sobresalto, y lo miró con cautela.

—No, no es nada. —Se rio con un poco de ansiedad. ¿Por qué se excitaba? No podía hacer nada al respecto, su cuerpo era inútil para la mayoría de las cosas. ¡Eso incluía el estúpido sexo!_ ¿Cierto?_

—Descansa un poco. —Sousei lo empujó hasta el futón —pareces alterado.

Para cuando lo notó, estaba metido allí y arropado, se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos y durmió.

* * *

Se despertó al sentirse restringido, miró a su alrededor notando que la noche a había caído. El malestar lo sacudió, maldición, su lado izquierdo dolía como el demonio.

Se suponía que ese lado no sentía nada, estaba inmóvil e insensible, pero a veces realmente sentía dolor, el doctor había dicho que algo normal, el reflejo del cerebro ante la pérdida o algo así. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo y recordarlo? Sólo sabía que no podría moverse bien de nuevo, y eso era una mierda.

— ¿Tenka? —se sorprendió ante la voz.

—Pensé que te habías ido. — Sousei se acercó y estuvo en su campo de visión, su frente estaba arrugada.

—No, —se arrodilló a su lado. — ¿te duele algo? —abrió su boca para negarlo, pero era un tontería con algo tan obvio, soltó una risa amarga.

—Sí, — decidió no mirar su expresión — ¿podrías ayudarme a sentar? —No había terminado de hablar cuando el otro lo estaba levantando. —Gracias.

— ¿Qué haces cuando duele?

—Un masaje, lo siento ¿puedes pasarme eso de ello? —señaló las cremas y ungüentos. —Gracias. —repitió al tenerlos en su mano, intento quitarse la ropa pero el dolor hoy estaba siento agudo. —Joder.

—Yo lo haré. —Golpeo la mano que se acercaba a ayudarlo.

—Puedo hacerlo. —su tono fue agrio. —Vete.

—No.

— ¿Qué? —lo miró furioso. —No estoy bromeando Abeno, lárgate.

—Lo sé. —no parecía nada amedrentado por el tono. —Y no me iré.

—Maldito terco, vete de aquí. —El dolor quito su respiración. Sousei empezó a quitarle la ropa, quería mandarlo a comer una gran bolsa de excremento, pero con ese dolor, realmente necesitaba la ayuda. Entonces para su sorpresa él tomó las cremas y empezó a masajear su pie. — ¿Qué estas…? Sousei, puedo hacerlo. Deja. ¡Ey!

—Sólo quédate quieto, —movía sus dedos por el pie ajeno con conciencia, parecía saber lo que hacía, porque su pie empezó a relajarse y dejar de doler. Entonces empezó a subir por tu tobillo haciendo lo mismo. Sintió el alivio invadirlo, Nishiki era buena con los masajes, pero esto se sentía mucho mejor, por supuesto era porque, sólo dejaba que la chica tocara su brazo. Para cuando estaba masajeando su muslo, había un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y la punzada conocida apareció de nuevo.

¡Por Dios! Se tensó ante la reacción de su cuerpo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Suficiente. —Intentó alejarse, pero el otro se lo impidió.

—Cálmate. — No podía,_ ¡se estaba poniendo caliente por un masaje!_

—Sousei…

—Que te calmes. —tan mandón como siempre. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a mordisquear su labio.

Él empezó a tocar su torso, lo dedos en movimientos circulares y finalizó con su brazo, en ese punto, el masaje había logrado su cometido y su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, por primera vez desde que había quedado así. Ahora entendía porque la insistencia del masaje, realmente servía.

—Gracias. —fue honesto cuando este terminó, su mano sobre su entrepierna intentando disimular la incómoda situación.

—Quita. —Sousei tomó su mano y la aparto.

— ¡Ey!

—Es algo evidente, —bufó el castaño, dejando al descubierto como la tela allí se levantaba —y no me molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué haces?! —Tenka sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho cuando el Abeno, movió su ropa hasta tomar su miembro en la mano. —Estas demente. Suelta.

—Es raro, —el otro, por supuesto, lo ignoró. — No has dejado de hacer esto, ¿cierto? — la mano de Souei lo envolvía y su calor sólo aumentaba su excitación.

—No es necesario. No lo usare más, que se quede quieto.

— ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? —parecía molesto, pero su mano había empezado a moverse con suavidad; sonidos extraños salían de la garganta de Tenka. Intentó detener esa mano, pero la suya propia sólo término aferrándose a aquella que lo tocada, se sentía endemoniadamente bien. — ¿No usarlo? ¿No vas a casarte?

— ¿Casarme? —pensó a través de su mente nubosa. — ¿En serio? Es imposible que me case —se burló. — ¿Qué mujer cargaría conmigo?

—Kiiko podría atreverse.

—Kiiko merece algo mejor que un lisiado. Alguien como tú. —sacudió la cabeza cuando una caricia fue particularmente larga. — ¿Por qué estamos hablando de casarme cuando tienes tu mano en mi maldito pene? —se quejó.

—Cierto. —Tenka tembló cuando sintió la risa en su oído, y entonces el lóbulo de su oreja era mordido; un gemido grave se escapó de su garganta. —Kiiko no se casaría conmigo, y ya que pareces haber renunciado a eso. ¿Qué tal…?

— ¿Qué? — la visión de Tenka era borrosa.

— ¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo? — sus movimientos era más rápidos, ¿era intencional? ¿Cómo se suponía que pensara bien si hacía eso? — ¿Y bien?

—Sousei, —se quejó mirándolo con desconfianza — ¿realmente no recuerdas lo que pasó?

—Pensé que era obvio que lo recordaba. —Quiso golpear esa sonrisa comemierda que tenía, lo haría; cuando dejara de temblar por el placer.

—Me las vas a… — se detuvo cuando este se acercó y acarició sus labios con una lenta y sensual lamida. Entonces su mente se puso en blanco y en algún punto de su mente reconoció que estaba terminando. —Me las pagarás. —Repitió cuando recuperó el aire.

* * *

—Eres un descarado. —Llevaba toda la mañana despotricando contra el Abeno a su lado, no se había detenido incluso cuando este había decidido darle de nuevo un masaje, que se sentía como la gloria, pero no se iba a dejar embaucar de nuevo. —Mentiroso, embustero.

—Sí, lo soy. —Que el mentado no pareciera nada avergonzado sólo empeoraba su genio.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó entonces con los ojos medio cerrados, ese masaje era increíble.

— Porque quería. — le dio una palmada ante semejante irresponsable respuesta.

—Sólo te ignorare, eres demasiado. —se quejó girando la cabeza. Lo escucho reírse y sus ojos se ampliaron ante el casto beso puesto en su mejilla.

—Te quiero, Tenka. —Lo miró, por mucho tiempo, pasmado, Sousei no parecía particularmente apenado por las palabras dichas y la mirada fija en él, seguía masajeando con calma.

— ¿Cómo eres tan desvergonzado? —su cara se había puesto rojo, _¡No había esperado eso!_

—No he dicho nada de que me puede avergonzar, ¿no crees? —el mayor de los Kumo se quejó ante el tonó del otro.

—Qué audaz. —protestó, escucho de nuevo su risa. Miro el rostro de Sousei, el chico era demasiado guapo, ¿Qué hacía pegado a él? —Debes pensar bien las cosas Sousei. — ¿Lo estaba considerando?

— ¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho? —la mirada era intensa sobre él.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó ahora vacilante. Demasiado bueno, para estar atascado con él.

—Por supuesto. —Sousei era un hombre firme, cuando tomaba una decisión era real. Tenka sintió su pecho calentarse con un sentimiento al que aún no podía ponerle nombre.

—Sousei. —llamó hasta que le prestó atención. —Bésame.

La sonrisa que recibió hizo que su pecho se calentara aún más.

* * *

Una botella fina de sake fue puesta frete a él, Mutsuki levanto la cara para encontrar a Takamine sentándose frente a él.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Una disculpa. —el hombre se sentó y sonreía apenado.

— ¿Por qué? —sintió la necesidad de rascarse la cabeza confundido.

—Escuche que Tenka y Sousei vinieron con una apuesta extraña.

— ¿Tu les dijiste que la hicieras? —Mutsuki estaba pensando que maldición podría poner en su ex compañero.

—No, pero yo fui quien le dijo a Tenka que eras virgen.

— ¿Y él creyó semejante estupidez? —abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente a un orgulloso Takamine.

—Puse mi mejor cara de adulto hecho y derecho, —se rio — puedo ser persuasivo cuando me lo propongo.

Los miembros del Yamainu estaban allí terminando papeleo del grupo, todos en silencio ante la conversación de esos dos.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Mutsuki verbalizo el grito interno de todos allí.

—Conozco a estos muchachos, —Takamine sirvió una taza de sake para él y para Mutsuki. —si todo salió como esperé, deben estar jodiendo como conejos.

—Irresponsable. —Mutsuki sacudía la cabeza. Kiiko asentía desde su silla de acuerdo con la palabra.

—Aunque si me sorprende que Tenka lo creyera. —Takamine se reía, pero estaba realmente desconcertado.

—Bueno dijo poder darse cuenta de esas cosas. —detrás de su mascara Chenran Shi estaba bastante interesado en lo que escuchaba.

—¿Que quieres decir? —Takamine paró a medio camino su copa con sake, preguntándose si estaba entendiendo mal. A su alrededor todos detuvieron sus manos.

—Me impresiona que realmente lo notara.

Silencio.

Más profundo.

Más sorprendente.

* * *

_Esté iba a ser un one-shot más corto, sólo quería un besito y ya, pero la historia termino evolucionando a algo más xD ¿qué puedo decir?, no tengo autocontrol. Dx_

_¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!_


End file.
